100 Digi-fics Challenge
by Safaia Bara
Summary: My entries for reminiscent-afterthought's 100 Digi-fics prompts challenge.


100 Digi-fics Challenge

Okay, so due to this Digimon obsession I now have, I've entered myself into a few Digimon fanfiction writing challenges in the "Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum". This first one is, as stated above, "The 100 Digi-fics Prompts Challenge". Most of these are probably going to be little drabbles that just popped into my head- I don't write drabbles much (only one that I can think of at the moment- and that was for another challenge.) so don't kill me if they're not up to par.

So, without any further ado, here's the first prompt:

O_O

Challenge: 100 Digi-fics

Host: reminiscent-afterthought

PenName: Safaia Bara

Characters: Yagami Taichi, Ishida Yamato, Takaishi Takeru, Yagami Hikari, Ichijouji Ken

In this prompt: Taichi, Hikari, Takeru

Prompt: 1) Attention

"GOOOOAAAAALLLL!"

Hikari winced at the volume as her older brother listened intently to the soccer game on TV, his curses louder than the announcer's yells.

'_It's a good thing mom isn't home. He'd be in so much trouble right now.'_ Hikari added a hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face and smoothed out her sundress in front of the mirror. Now eighteen, she had become a very lovely young lady. She quickly grabbed her purse off of the bed, grinning at Tailmon who was taking a catnap on her pillow, and headed into the hallway, closing the door softly behind her.

"Taichi." No answer.

"Taichi." Still no response.

"Taichi!"

"What?" Taichi finally asked, not removing his eyes from the screen, "I'm watching this. It's the Super Cup, and Sanfre just scored against the Antlers," he groaned. It was obvious who he wanted to win.

"I just wanted to tell you that Takeru is taking me on a date today. He and I are going to have a picnic in the park. Okay?" Taichi was no longer listening, "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hikari huffed, "Then we're going to the aquarium to swim with the sharks."

"Uh-huh."

"Than he's taking me to the most expensive French restaurant in Odaiba."

"Okay."

"And after that, we're going back to his place and make love for the rest of the night. And I'll borrow some of his pajamas. So tell mom I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, have fun."

The young girl grinned behind her brother's back. She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed him goodbye on the cheek, "Love you, Taichi."

He kissed her back, his eyes never straying from the screen, "Love you too."

O_O

Takeru was waiting under a large oak tree in Odaiba Park, picnic basket in hand, a checkered blanked laid out at his feet. She ran to him and he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Halfway through their lunch, Takeru asked, "Did you bring your bathing suit?"

"Of course," she smiled, pulling a small blue one piece out of her purse, "Are we still on for tonight?"

The blond boy grinned back, "Mom is away on a "journalist's retreat" in Kyoto for the weekend. We have the place all to ourselves."

Hikari giggled, "You know, I told Taichi about our plans for today," She saw the color drain from Takeru's face as he choked on his juice.

"Why?" he sputtered, utterly shocked.

"I didn't want to lie about where I was going to be. But don't worry, I don't think he heard any of it. He was watching a soccer game…he wasn't even paying attention."

O_O

_Yagami household, one hour later…_

Taichi turned off the television, rubbed his eyes, and stretched, feeling a few bones in his spine crack from lack of movement for an hour and a half. He stood and sluggishly wandered into the kitchen, mumbling about bad referees and stupid penalty calls. Pouring himself a glass of water, he walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on Hikari's door. When there was no response, he slowly turned the knob and opened the door, peeking inside.

The room was in pristine condition; the bed was made, schoolbooks piled neatly on the desk, and a small, white digimon lay asleep on the pillow.

"Where's Hikari?" he muttered to himself before his mind flashed back to a dim memory of a conversation he'd had earlier with his sister.

"Oh, crap."

O_O

Hehehe, Taichi's too obsessed with soccer…Hikari's in so much trouble when she gets home tomorrow!

I did a little research for this one (not sure why)- The Sanfre and the Antlers _are_ real Japanese soccer teams, they _did_ play each other in the 2008 Japanese Super Cup, and the Sanfre _did_ win because of a penalty call by the officials.

Hope you liked prompt 1! See ya later, guys!

*SB*


End file.
